


Separation Anxiety

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is leaving for the European Promo Tour and Tommy is staying behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation Anxiety

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo)[**kissbingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo) , [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=schmoop_bingo)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=schmoop_bingo) , and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

  


  
**Separation Anxiety**   


Tommy watched unhappily as Adam raced around the room in a flurry. There wasn’t any reason to hurry, he had plenty of time, he was just being Adam. He watched as Adam went from his closet to the bed to the dresser and back to the bed and then turned to stare at the closet again, a frown on his face. “I know I’m going to forget something,” he muttered.

“You can always just buy whatever you need, you know, it’s not like you’ll be in a third-world country where they don’t even have toothpaste.”

Adam sent him a withering glare but Tommy didn’t even have the wherewithal to return it. He just went back to morosely chewing on his fingernail and watching Adam continue to pack.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Adam asked worriedly.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “You act like I’ve never been on my own before. I’ll be fine.”

Adam turned to look at him, searching Tommy's face for clues, anything to indicate that he was upset Adam was doing a promo tour in Europe – alone. Tommy stared back at him impassively until Adam was satisfied and resumed packing.

For as long as they'd known each other, this thing between them, whatever it was, was still too new. They couldn’t really read each other yet. When they'd first met, Tommy had been star struck and Adam had reveled in his sweet adoration. But then came their vacation in Cabo and Tommy had been swept completely into Adam's crazy glam life, doing things he never thought he'd do. When they got back to the real world and found that the net was abuzz with pictures of them, Tommy had freaked.

Now, months later, they’d managed to forge a delicate balance between the personal and the professional and just when things were getting good, Adam was leaving Tommy behind to go on this promo tour. Tommy was half relieved because he was still trying to understand what his feelings for Adam really meant, but part of him wanted to cling to Adam like a spider monkey and beg to be taken along.

“You’re going to need more warm clothes, you know. It’s cold there this time of year.”

“I know. Lane’s taking care of it.”

Tommy sat up and looked at him in surprise. “Wait, you’re letting Lane go shopping for you?”

Adam shrugged. “Just for coats and I gave her explicit instructions. She knows what I like.” He walked over to Tommy and crouched down in front of him, stroking a finger down his face. Tommy closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “Besides, it gave me extra time to spend with you.”

Tommy opened his eyes, staring right into the blue depths of Adam’s eyes, the intensity almost too much. “Thanks,” he replied in a rough, choked out whisper.

Adam smiled at him, reached his hand up and, in an all-too-familiar gesture that made Tommy’s heart ache inside his chest, Adam stroked the blond fringe off his forehead and kissed him softly on the lips. “I’ll be back before you know it, baby.”

Tommy nodded his head quickly, not trusting himself to speak, and tried to give Adam a reassuring smile. It must have worked because Adam’s eyes brightened a bit and he went back to the closet.

He watched Adam pack for a while longer before unfolding himself from the chair and making noises about having to leave. Adam turned and studied his face before nodding in understanding. Somehow he understood that hanging around and watching Adam pack was torture for Tommy. He abandoned his suitcase to walk Tommy to the door. Tommy turned to face him and found himself crushed up against Adam’s chest with the smell of leather, Dior Homme, and Adam surrounding him.

He fisted his hands in Adam’s shirt not wanting to let go. Emotions whirled inside him, ones he recognized and others he didn’t want to identify. His chest felt tight, his throat felt thick, and his eyes burned. He inhaled deeply, wanting to remember Adam’s scent because that was the only thing keeping him tethered to the ground right now.

“Hold on,” Adam whispered into his hair. “Don’t move.”

He pulled away from Tommy and the air rushed out of Tommy’s lungs, burning as he let it go. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around himself waiting for Adam to come back. It wasn’t long before Adam returned, carrying a bag in his hand. He handed it to Tommy and Tommy looked up at him curiously.

“Don’t open it until you get home, okay?”

Tommy looked up and met Adam’s eyes and nodded quickly when he saw the look of pleading. “I won’t, I promise.”

Adam pulled him into a hug again and Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist this time, holding on tightly. Tommy had no idea how long they stood there but he finally spoke, his voice muffled against Adam’s chest. “I better go so you can finish packing. Lane’ll kill me if I’m the reason you’re late for your flight.”

Adam pulled back reluctantly, studying Tommy’s face. Tommy smiled up at him, trying his best to make the smile hopeful and not betray his true feelings. It must have worked because Adam nodded. He reached up and cupped Tommy’s cheek. Tommy leaned into the touch, turning his face to kiss Adam’s palm. Adam slid his hand around to the back of Tommy’s neck and pressed their lips together. He drew back, their foreheads touching. “I’ll see you soon, baby.”

Tommy nodded, unable to speak and Adam let him go. Adam stood at the door for as long as Tommy could see the house from his rear view mirror. Somehow, he made it all the way back home without freaking out and without looking in the bag. He walked in and headed straight to his room barely even saying a hello to Dave and Mike who were playing video games in the living room. He kicked his shoes off and curled up on his bed, shoving his earphones into his ears. He lay there like that, clutching the bag to his chest and fighting desperately against those scary unnamed emotions that continued to swirl around in his head.

It wasn’t until the shadows in the room had shifted and Tommy’s stomach had started to growl that he finally sat up, drew a shaky breath, and opened the bag. Instantly, the smell of Adam's cologne surrounded him. Puzzled he looked into the bag and his breath caught in his throat. It was one of Adam’s favorite t-shirts. Tommy pulled it out and held it up to his face and let the scent overwhelm him, making his eyes sting with unshed tears. As the bag dropped to the floor a white piece of paper floated out of it. Tommy bent to pick it up.

 _I know, baby. I know. See you soon._

Tommy clutched the shirt and the note to his chest and curled back up on the bed, moving only when his phone beeped with a text alert. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled when he saw it was from Adam. He glanced at the clock and figured Adam was probably boarding his flight right now. He opened the text and laughed out loud.

 _Hope U like it. Miss U already. C U Soon. Xoxo A_

He sent a quick text back and curled back up with the shirt.

“See you soon, Adam,” he whispered.

  
 ****

The End.


End file.
